Humans have been faced with the need to dry clothing and other articles in a fast, efficient, practical, and cost-effective manner since the beginning of civilization. The use of natural air to “air dry” clothing and other things was the first method developed. This simply consists of using natural air that comes into contact with wet articles, causing the water to evaporate over time.
Air drying articles of clothing is enhanced by increasing the surface area of the specific article exposed to air flow. In addition, increasing the speed, movement, and temperature of the air flow will also cause clothing to dry at a faster rate.
Various devices were created to utilized natural air flow, including clothes lines, clothes racks, etc. None of these, however, capture the air flow emitted from a HVAC system, which are used in millions of homes in the United States and internationally.
Over time and with the advent of electricity, new devices such as electric clothes dryers began to replace traditional methods of air drying clothing. The use of these electrical devices, however, incorporate high heat and significant cost due to electricity usage. Clothes dryers also damage clothing, as evidenced by lint that accumulates in dryers after use, which is actually particles of clothing that are removed due to the heat and rough process used.
Therefore, a need exists in the field of clothes drying for a novel device that can capture and utilize the air flow from a HVAC system emitted from a vent register that allows for clothing and other articles to hang from it loosely and on hangers.